Bella and the Cullens' Chat Story Form
by Little Silver Rose
Summary: Edward gets a new computer and internet for Bella's gifts. Bella is introduced to a chat she has never been on before: AIM. This is unlike any other chat fanfic! Please Read. Feel free to review but I won't make you.
1. Gifts

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Twilight nor the characters. I don't even own Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own AIM. I will only put the disclaimer here because it only needs to be here. It's for the whole story.**_

_Hi! I decided to start this fanfic since my other Twilight fanfic failed to catch anyone's interest. You are free to R&R, but you don't have to. But the reviews do help me think of ideas that could make you enjoy the story. Anyways, onto the story!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter One - Gifts**

I heard the doorbell ring. Charlie obviously knew who it was when he called upstairs,"Bella!"

"Coming!" I called back and ran out of my room and opened the door in a hurry. "Edward!" I flung myself at him, hugging him and kissed him.

"Good morning Bella," he said, smiling. "Do you mind if I got you something?" He knew my answer right away.

"I told you I don't want-" I started to protest, but Edward silenced me by pulling me to his car. "I'm going to give it to you anyways."

I frowned. I didn't like getting presents from Edward. It always made us unbalanced. He did enough things for me. I don't know how I could possibly make it up to him. I owed him a lot already.

He opened his car and lifted out presents that were for me. They were wrapped up in wrapping paper. It looked really light by how he was carrying them. He had to let go of my hand infortunately to carry the presents in his arms. I kept myself breathing regularly as I followed him back into my house.

"Charlie, I'm just going to help Bella put these in her room, then I have to go," Edward said to my dad.

"Okay," he said, still staring at the television.

Edward went into my room and set them on my bed. He pointed the them. "Well, go ahead and open them."

Knowing he would refuse my objections of accepting these presents, I reluctantly went over to the presents and opened them.

My eyes windened. "Edward, you shouldn't have!" I said, shock completely in my vioce. "Thanks!"

It was a new computer and internet- and not just any computer, it was a _laptop!_

"I'm glad you like it," he said. The next time I looked over where my old computer was, my laptop was there with the new internet. Edward smiled. "I got one for Charlie too."

I sat in my chair and turned on the laptop. I looked at the icons on the desktop and saw one that caught my eye. "What's this?" I asked, pointing to it.

"AIM- It's an instant messaging program. You'll figure out what it is. You just have to create an account," he said smiling. He left after kissing me and I heard him tell Charlie that he also had a present in his room. Charlie went over to his room and gasped.

Charlie looked away. "Uh... thanks a lot," he mumbled. I laughed.

"No problem Charlie," I heard Edward tell him. With that Edward left, going back to his house.

I clicked the button 'Create New Account' so I could make one. I typed in all that it asked me for and then logged in. I blinked. I found myself in a chatroom already.

Confused, I typed into the message box and hit enter.

-oOoOo-

**xKlutzygirlx:** Hello?

**BellaIsMyLife:** Bella!!

**xKlutzygirlx:** Edward?! Hi!!

**BellaIsMyLife:** Now we can talk whenever we want! What are you doing my love of my life?

**xKlutzygirlx:** Isn't it obvious? I'm talking to my angel! giggle

**BellaIsMyLife:** lol Oh.

-oOoOo-

I blinked. What did lol mean? I typed again and pressed enter.

-oOoOo-

**xKlutzygirlx:** What does lol mean?

**BellaIsMyLife:** You are so silly. It means 'laugh out loud'.

**xKlutzygirlx:** Oh.

**xKlutzygirlx:** ... Aww. I have to go. :-( See you later?

**BellaIsMyLife:** See you my love!

**xKlutzygirlx has signed out.**

**BellaIsMyLife has signed out.**

-oOoOo-

I sighed and left my computer and went downstairs. "Charlie, I need to go shop for more ingredients and food for dinner again," I said.

"Okay Bella, be back soon," Charlie said and kept his eyes on the television.

I headed out and started my truck. I knew Edward was soon going to get me a new car. I sighed and headed for the store.

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys like it so far. Will try to update as fast as I can. I might not update after Breaking Dawn comes out until I'm done reading._


	2. Chat

_Thanks for the reviews! By the way, when I said I wasn't going to update until I finished Breaking Dawn, I meant I was going to keep updating until the book comes out and then read it, then come back and update more. Just for those who got confused at that._

_Anyways, here you go!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Two - Chat**

I got home a few hours later with all the things I needed I got dinner ready and set it out. Once when it was ready, I called Charlie for dinner.

We ate in silence. I got up and washed the dishes when I was done eating. Once when I was done with that, I said to Charlie,"I'm going to head to go to bed." I added a yawn to help the lie of me being tired.

"Okay. Sleep well," he said and went back to the television.

I headed back upstairs and straight for the bathroom. My bag of bathroom things were already in there. I took a shower and dressed into my shirt and sweatpants. I brushed my hair and teeth. "Night Dad!" I called before running into my bedroom. I sat down in my chat and turned on my computer. I was automatically signed into AIM.

-oOoOo-

**xKlutzygirlx has signed in.**

**BellaIsMyLife has signed in.**

**xKlutzygirlx:** Edward!!

**BellaIsMyLife:** Bella! Nice to see you again. Alice told me you went shopping for food. Had any fun?

**xKlutzygirlx:** Well, I did, but I sort of tripped over my cart and fell into a stack of cans. I have some bruises now from te cans landing on me.

**BellaIsMyLife:** -_holding back his laughter-_ I'm sorry about that. Alice never told me you would fall...

**xKlutzygirlx:** lol it's fine.

**GrizzlyBearMan has signed in.**

**xKlutzygirlx:** Let me guess- Emmett?

**GrizzlyBearMan:** How do you know my name?! Did you stalk me every I go?!

**BellaIsMyLife:** ROFL!

**xKlutzygirlx:** Umm... What does ROFL mean? And Emmett, if you didn't know, I'm a girl who knows everything about you. Give you any ideas?

**BellaIsMyLife:** rofl- rolls on floor laughing

**GrizzlyBearMan:** YOU'RE A DOG?!

**BellaIsMyLife:** rofl even harder!

**xKlutzygirlx:** _-giggles-_ Does the name Bella give you a hint?

**GrizzlyBearMan:** I KNEW IT! There was a dog following me bvefore and now I know her name was Bella!

**BellaIsMyLife is away.**

**xKlutzygirlx:** No Emmett, I'm Bella, you know, the one who's marrying Edward?

**BellaIsMyLife's away message:** Laughing too hard to respond, will come back when I can. I love Bella forever.

**GrizzlyBearMan:** _-laughs-_ Oh. Well, that was fun and interesting anyways. I can hear Edward's laughter from my room!

**xKlutzygirlx:** I have to go away for a second. Something is making a noise...

**xKlutzygirlx is away.**

**BellaIsMyLife has returned from away.**

**BellaIsMyLife:** Okay, so where did Bella go?

**xKlutzygirlx's away message:** will be back soon. Checking on something. Don't worry I'm positive it's nothing bad.

**BellaIsMyLife:** Oh. Emmett, what on earth are you doing?

-oOoOo-

I stood up because I heard some scratching on my window. I was hoping it was someone I knew and not a vampire that I didn't know...

I looked out my window. And sure enough, a face that I didn't recognize was looking through the window, staring at me.

"Open up Bella!" the voice growled.

Definitely not a voice I knew.

_To be continued..._

_hehe Sorry for leaving it at that. It's a bad thing to do, to leave people hang there waiting for to see something. But, I wanted to at least make next chapter longer. Enjoy! If I don't update again tonight, I'll do it tomorrow morning when I wake up._


	3. Visitor

_Sorry for that cliffhanger! Here it is. Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Three - Visitor**

I was shaking a bit, and my heart was beating frantically. Who on earth was at my window, and was he, or she, planning on attacking me?

Still scratching, the person was looking angry. "I'll just break through the window if you don't let me in," he growled. I opened it and shrank to the wall farthest away from the window. I watched him easily jump through and land noiselessly.

Once I found my voice, I asked,"W-who are you...?"

The vampire laughed. I looked at his eyes for once, and I froze. The eyes were completely dark. He was thirsty. "You smell so good! Well, since you asked, I was a friend of two of the three you met in that baseball field. Laurent and Victoria. I was part of Tanya's family, and when I went to the Volturi, they thought I could be _useful_! So they sent me here to see if you were changed yet. They told me I could feed on you if you weren't."

My breathing wasn't normal anymore. Wouldn't Alice see this already...?

Almost like he knew what I was thinking, he laughed again. "The Volturi know about the girl's power, but they were able to distract her by thinking of doing something else. Alice doesn't know about me so she wouldn't be able to see me. At least not until she notices you're in trouble." That seemed to remind him he needed to hurry with this before anyone interrupted.

I was shaking completely. I knew what I had to do. Distract him until Edward comes. "I thought Tanya's family didn't drink human blood..?" I asked, already knowing that this guy had changed.

"I've changed my mind, Bella. Stop distracting me," he said. He was getting closer to me every second. I tried inching away from him, but it was no use. Every time I moved he took a longer step to get closer. I closed my eyes, not knowing what to do. I waited for the dreadful moment. I could feel his breath against my skin. "You smell so delicious Bella." I knew it was only because of thirst. My blood only sang to Edward.

His lips touched my neck. I shivered and took a step back. He growled. He took a step forward, this time grabbing both of my arms and pinned them to my sides. His lips touched my skin again like he was kissing it. I shuddered.

He opened his mouth and his teeth were getting ready to bite into my neck. He wasn't able to though. Edward had appeared and knocked him against my bed. I fell to the ground and started to shiver.

I could hear the rips Edward was doing to the vampire. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be silent. When I felt a cold hand touch my cheek, I jumped and opened my eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. He's dead," Edward whispered and lifted me up and set me on my bed. He turned off the computer for me and sat down on the bed. I went over into Edward's lap and curled against him, some tears going down my cheeks.

I hugged him. "Oh Edward," I whispered,"I'm glad you came." I curled up against him, putting my face into his chest. "Thanks for saving my life. Again."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he whispered.

After a while Edward picked me up and put me on my bed, putting my blanket over me. Edward went to lie on top of the blankets next to me and started to hum my lullaby.

I soon fell asleep, knowing my angel was here to protect me.

_To be continued..._

_Hope that was good. Don't worry- they'll be back in the chat room in the next chapter._


	4. AIM

_Okay so I went to bed and woke up just now. I'm tired. I will update as much as I can today!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Four - AIM**

I woke up earlier than usual, but I didn't mind. I was wide awake when I did. I smiled when I saw Edward still next to me.

"Good morning love," Edward said, kissing me.

"Good morning my Angel," I said, smiling. "Thanks again for saving me last night." I shuddered at the thought of the vampire.

"I will always protect you," he said and sat up.

"Are you leaving...?" I asked, not really wanting him to go.

"Unless if you want me to stay here," Edward said, smiling.

"Of course I do," I said, smiling back. "I'm going to go have my human minute. Charlie must be already off to work."

I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth, dressed into a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Alice seemed happy to take me shopping for clothes when I asked because of my low stock of them due to Victoria.

I ate really quick and hurried back to my room. Edward was still on my bed, but he had his laptop with him. "Want to chat?" he asked, grinning.

"Okay," I said, smiling. I went to my laptop and turned it on. "Okay, I'm on."

-oOoOo-

**xKlutzygirlx has signed in.**

**BellaIsMyLife has signed in.**

**GrizzlyBearMan has signed in.**

**GrizzlyBearMan:** Bella? Edward? Everything okay?

**xKlutzygirlx:** Yeah. That vampire guy was killed by my angel. _-smile-_

**BellaIsMyLife:** I got there just in time- he almost bit her.

**GrizzlyBearMan:** Good.

**BellaIsMyLife:** Emmett? Why is Alice thinking about barbies...?

**GrizzlyBearMan:** _-laughs-_ She was thinking of taking Bella shopping today.

**xKlutzygirlx:** _-groans-_ She loves shopping too much and makes me a barbie doll...

**BellaIsMyLife:** She's signing on right now.

**FutureShopping has signed in.**

**FutureShopping:** Good morning everyone!

**BellaIsMyLife:** Good morning Alice.

**xKlutzygirlx:** Hi Alice.

**GrizzlyBearMan:** Hey Alice.

**FutureShopping:** Bella? Do you want to go shopping today?

**xKlutzygirlx:** I'll go if you make Edward come this time.

**BellaIsMyLife:** But... I'm busy!

**xKlutzygirlx:** With what?? You're on a computer chatting.

**FutureShopping:** Yeah he can come. He could comment on the things you try on!

**BellaIsMyLife:** That sounds fun. Count me in.

**FutureShopping:** YAY!! See you guys a a couple seconds!

**FutureShopping has signed off.**

**BellaIsMyLife has signed off.**

**xKlutzygirlx has signed off.**

**GrizzlyBearMan:** Anyone?? Great now I'm all alone.

**GrizzlyBearMan has signed off.**

-oOoOo-

Alice actually did mean a couple seconds. I heard her honk the horn. "She could at least be patient," I muttered. Edward laughed.

We headed down and outside to the car, going in. Alice started driving before I could put my seat belt on. I quickly did and we were heading for Seattle.

_To be continued..._

_Like it or is it boring? You can give me some ideas if you want, I'm just throwing in whatever my brain thinks of to put in the story._


	5. Death

_Okay. I'm going to make a dedication for this chapter, and it's dedicated to the reviewers! Thanks for liking my story. I'm glad it isn't boring. Here's the next chapter. I can't wait till Breaking Dawn tomorrow!!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Five - Death**

We got there only twenty minutes later, walking into different clothes stores. I tried on every piece of clothing I was given. Edward seemed happy to comment on the ones he liked, and he told straight out that he hated the ones that didn't look good on me. Edward made it shopping a bit more fun, but I still wasn't a fan of shopping.

I came home with piles of clothes. I couldn't believe I actually let Alice pay for all this. It costed soo much. I still wasn't able to speak after seeing the price. Edward had tried to calm me down. It was starting to work.

"This is crazy!" I finally said, shaking my head. "I wouldn't be able to afford all this even with my own money."

"At least you have more clothes now," Alice said, grinning. I could tell she was very happy.

"Alice-" I was cut off by the gasps Alice and Edward let out. "What's wrong?!"

Edward put his arms around me and began kissing me. First on the lips, then on my forehead, to my cheek, then to my neck. "Oh, Bella," he said, his voice filled with sadness.

"What?!" I asked, my voice an octave higher.

"It's-It's Charlie," Alice said, shaking her head and went even faster than she was going.

I froze. What's wrong with Charlie? How come Edward kept kissing me? When I finally was able to speak, my voice went away again when I saw my door wide open. Once we stopped I got out of the car and rushed to the house. I stopped once when I saw Charlie.

Charlie was on the stairs, like he was trying to run away from something before he was attacked. His body was drained of blood. I went pale and started shaking.

"Ch-Charlie," I choked out, tears running down my cheeks. I went to his body and stared at my father. I felt his skin. It was cold and stiff.

I felt Edward touch my shoulder. I turned around him and hugged him, burying my face into his chest. "Charlie," I choked out again.

"I know," he said soothingly. I could feel anger tensing him up.

Alice picked up Charlie's body and went over to us. "We should bury him," Alice said, her voice filled with sadness.

"O-okay." Tears kept running down my face. "L-let me c-call Renee and t-tell her."

Edward handed me his cell phone and I slowly pressed in Renee's phone number so I wouldn't mess up. "Mom?" I said when she answered.

Renee's voice was worried when she asked what was wrong.

"Ch-Charlie," I choked out. "He's d-dead.."

Edward had his hand out for the phone to talk to her.

"Edward wants t-to t-talk to you." I gave him the phone and couldn't tell what he was telling Renee. I had fallen to the ground and passed out.

_To be continued..._

_Good? Bad? Sad? Writing this made me sad... Anyways I will update soon!_


	6. Charlie

_I almost cried while I was typing the last chapter too. Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Six - Charlie**

I could hear before I could open my eyes.

"Is Bella going to wake up soon?" Edward asked. It felt like de ja vu- this was sort of like when I heard that Jacob was hurt.

"She'll wake up in about one minute. No doubt she can hear us," Alice replied.

"Bella, I'm sorry about your dad. Wake up as soon as you can," he whispered in my ear. He kissed me on my lips.

My eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" I said, feeling the tears begin to rush down my cheeks again. I still couldn't believe that my dad was dead.

"Charlie's body is in a safe place. It's being held somewhere until the funeral," Edward whispered and helped me sit up. My head spun a little.

"What'd you say to Renee?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him as he helped me stand up so I could keep my balance.

"I asked her if you could stay with us and what the best time for the funeral to be so she can come down and be at it," he said.

"And..?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You can, and the funeral is this weekend. Which is only two days away," Edward said, smiling sadly at me. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"You didn't kill him," I said,"so you don't need to be sorry. But thanks anyways. Who did kill..?" I couldn't say his name right now.

"The Volturi apparently decided to send another person down after the first one didn't come back."

I shuddered. _Volturi._ They were the cause of my father's death. Edward gripped me tighter to his side to keep me from falling again. "Ed-Edward, where's your bathroom?"

He led me to it. I ran in and closed the door. I went over the toilet.

"Bella?" Edward said through the door. "Maybe you should get some rest. I'll get a pack of ice to put on your forehead."

"Okay," I said and wiped my mouth with a paper towel. I rinsed out my mouth with a glass of water and left the bathroom. Edward was there, waiting for me with a pack of ice. He helped me to his room, now sharing with me, and helped me onto it. I closed my eyes after he put the ice pack on my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered to Edward and fell asleep after hearing the words from him,"I love you for the rest of my life."

-oOoOo-

I woke up to a brighter shade of jade. I glared out the big glass window. Why did it have to be sunny the day after Charlie died?

"Morning my love. Feel better?" I heard Edward ask.

I smiled. "Yeah," I said. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks."

"Anything for my Bella," he replied, smiling. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry for having to leave you today, but I have to hunt with Jasper, Esme and Rosalie."

I frowned. "Okay," I said. I kissed him before he got up and left for hunting.

I sat up and looked around. All the stuff that was mine was in the room now. I found what I was looking for and grabbed it, heading for the bathroom again.

I took a shower and changed into one of my new outfits. After I was done brushing my hair and teeth, I put the bathroom bag back into Edward's room and went downstairs to the living room.

Emmett, Alice and Carlisle were all there, sitting on a couch or a chair.

"Morning Bella," Alice said with a small smile. Of course she was always the first one to greet because of her power.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said and came up to me and gave me a bear hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Emmett," I said. I sat down next to Carlisle and Alice on the couch.

"Hi Bella," Carlisle said. "Feel better? Edward told me that you weren't feeling good last night."

"Yeah," I said. "When will he be back?"

"Tonight," he said.

I just had to last until tonight.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys enjoy it! Well, since I call 12:00 am till 11:59 pm a day, I wrote 4 chapters so far today! Wooot._


	7. Visit to Charlie's House

_Thanks for all the reviews you are sending me! Makes me happy to know that this is a good story._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Seven - Visit to Charlie's House**

I was thinking for a bit when I decided I would go to Charlie's house. I was just about to ask when Alice said," I'll go with you Bella."

I smiled. "Thanks." I followed her to the garage and we both went into the Volvo. Alice drove off to Charlie's house.

We got there in only a minute. We got out and I unlocked the door, entering the house. Alice followed me and sat on the couch while I did what I wanted to do. I looked at the phone. I was right- the messages flashed 5 new messages. I listened to each of them. Then when they all were finished, I called each person back who had left a message.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I have to go now, my friend is waiting for me," I said to the last conversation.

"Okay Bella. Be careful," Billy replied. He hung up and so did I.

I sighed and headed upstairs. I looked in each room, making sure Edward or whoever came to take all the stuff to the Cullens' house didn't leave anything. I froze at the last room after turning on the light.

I've never been in this room, and apparently one or more of the Cullens' forgot to look in this room because it had things in here still. I walked in and scanned everything.

The room amazed me. There was pictures of my mom and dad together, their wedding, every picture they had taken together or just Mom by herself. I walked to the closet and opened it and gasped even louder. There, hanging up in the closet, was the dress my mom wore on her wedding day. Right next to it was my dad's suit he had also wore on the wedding day. I looked below them and saw their shoes. They looked like, when it was in their days, it was the most expensive clothing they could buy.

I grabbed a chair near me and stood on top of it and looked at the top shelf. Sure enough, there was boxes on them. I pulled them off and onto the floor. Sitting on the ground, I opened the boxes with difficulty and gasped.

What I saw was not what I was expecting. There was completely all jewelry in this box. Deciding I'd look through them all later, I opened the next box. It had all the presents they had given to each other.

I continued to look at the room, and then got an idea.

-oOoOo-

I walked down the steps slowly, thinking of going back to the Cullens' house than what I was really doing. I wanted to surprise Alice. At least just once.

When I stepped into the living room, I said,"What do you think?"

Alice turned around and gasped. "Oh, Bella!"

I was wearing my mom's wedding dress with all the jewelry that was in the box. It wasn't much, but it sure was expensive in their times. Except the jewelry I was wearing was still expensive. I smiled.

"This was what my mom wore on the wedding day with Charlie," I said, trying to not get sad when I spoke Charlie's name. "Charlie thought she was absolutely beautiful. I was told this story by both Charlie and Renee. Apparently Charlie never told me he kept a room full of all the stuff that made him remind him of Renee. He never was able to get over her." I felt a couple tears fall down my cheeks. "I'm going to go back into my outfit and put this all in the Volvo, is that okay?"

"Of course!" Alice said. If she could cry, out of happiness or somerthing else, she probably would have.

I walked back up to the room and changed into my clothes, putting the dress on the hanger again and the jewelry back where it was. I grabbed the dress and suit, while Alice came in and helped me take the rest. All of it was able to fit in the back seats of the Volvo. Alice drove us back to the Cullens' house and took the stuff in the house.

"Where should I put all of this?" I asked Alice.

"Don't worry, I'll put it all in a closet we have. You can put the pictures that's in frames up to Edward and your's room."

"Okay," I said. I grabbed all the framed pictures and headed to the room Edward was sharing with me and put them all up. I went to the bed and flung myself on it. I looked up at the ceiling, letting out a long sigh. Then turned my head and looked out the window. It was almost sunset. Edward could be here any moment.

_To be continued..._

_Hoped you guys liked it. I didn't expect myself to write what I did when I started. But it was fun!_


	8. Funeral

_Okay, so I just finished reading Breaking Dawn last night! It was awesome. Hope you guys enjoyed it for the people who have read it so far! I'll update as much as I can- I go back to school in two weeks. Ugh. Then I won't have as much time to update but will definitely try to do as much as I can if I am still updating when I start school. Most likely will be._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Eight - Funeral**

I turned and looked at all the pictures I brought in here. Soon enough, I felt some tears drip down my cheeks. I flipped to lay on my stomach and buried my face into my pillow.

I don't know how long I stayed like that. I didn't notice someone was hear until I heard a sigh and felt a touch. "Bella?" he whispered. He sounded worried.

"I'm fine," I mumbled into the pillow.

Edward must've heard something in my voice that made him know I wasn't really. "Bella, don't lie," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "You're a horrible liar Bella."

I smiled a bit into the pillow. "Well, I am fine because you're here."

I could tell he was smiling a bit now. "I am glad to hear that."

I moved to face my gody to his and cuddled closer to him. "I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much. But I did have fun with Alice today."

He smiled. He must have read Alice's mind because he already knew about it. "You looked beautiful in that dress. But I'm pretty sure your's will make you even more beautiful."

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. He chuckled softly and put his fingers to them. "What did you catch this time?" I asked.

"Some lions, tigers and bears, oh my." He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's good," I said when my laugher went away, but my voice was filled with laughter. It was silent for a while.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, kissing me. "I would really like to know."

"Oh. I was wondering what I would look like, talk like, and laugh like when I become a vampire," I said, looking at his shirt. It was black.

Edward let out a sigh. "We still need our wedding first, you know."

"I know," I said, shrugging a bit. "I was just curious."

"I know it's probably a bad time, but what do you think about having our wedding the weekend after this or after the one after this?"

I bit my lip. "Probably the weekend after this. Renee would want to save her money to be there, it would be a waste if she flew back to Florida once the funeral is over and then fly back."

He nodded, looking at my eyes this time. "Bella, you will love it. Our wedding will be like no one else's before."

I shuddered a bit. "This would probably have helped me if Renee didn't make me shudder at the thought of weddings."

He chuckled. "You should know that she wasn't trying to do that."

I stared at him, shocked. "What?"

"I read her mind when we visited her last time. She knew we were in love and hoped you absolutely knew that you would be with me forever, but knew you would choose the right person."

I just stared, then shook my head. "It doesn't really help but it's good to know that she won't be angry about it."

He smiled and then kissed me.

-oOoOo-

The next day we prepared for the funeral. The funeral was going to be at this one building that I didn't know was even in Forks because if I did drive on that street I probably wasn't paying attention to what was there. It didn't matter anyways, just as long as we had the funeral.

I sighed. It was a very long day, and so was tomorrow.

When it came to the funeral, I couldn't help but crying when we were there. Edward held me against him and tried to calm me down. It sort of worked, but I still felt tears dripping down my cheeks.

"I miss him so much," I mumbled, burying my face into Edward's chest when we were heading to the Volvo when the funeral was over.

"I know," he said, rubbing my back softly. "I'd say something, but right now is probably not the right time to say it, so I'll wait tomorrow."

"What?" I mumbled, "You can tell me now, Edward. I'm sure it won't bother me much compared to this." I could tell he knew it would be bad news to me by the way he said it.

"Your truck broke down when Emmett was going to drive it to our house," he said. I could hear a bit happiness in his voice. I knew he was waiting for my truck to break down so he could get me my car.

"Oh," I said. It really didn't bug me much because of Charlie. Any other day I probably would've been mad or sad.

He helped me into the car and went to the driver's seat. He drove off back to the house. It was silent for a while until I jumped and screamed.

Edward slammed on his brakes and turned to me. "What's wrong?!" he demanded after he didn't noptice anything.

"S-sorry," I said. I throught I felt claws dig into my ankle." Sure enough, my blood started to appear on my sock. "I don't know what did that though..."

I picked up my foot, breathing through my mouth as I tried to stay conscious. I took off my shoe and sock and gasped. That gasp ended when I got sick.

"S-sorry," I mumbled. I was nauseated again, but I held it back as much as I could. I heard Edward gasp, but I couldn't see anything, everything was blurry and dizzy. Soon I fell unconscious.

_To be continued..._

_Yes, you'll have to wait to see what happened. Sorry._


	9. Unusual Injury

_Like I said, I'm sorry for stopping there. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for.  
_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Nine - Unusual Injury**

The next time I woke up, I found myself on a hospital bed near the stairs in between the living room and the kitchen. I was confused. Then I noticed Edward was one one side and Carlisle was on the other, looking at my ankle. I saw him sigh and shake his head. "I've never seen this before."

"Can you do anything?" Edward asked, worry in his voice. They haven't realized I was awake yet.

"Not until I find out what it is and how to fix it," Carlisle said.

"W-what?" I stammered. The two looked at me.

"Oh, you're awake Bella," Carlisle sounded surprised.

"Bella!" Edward said and kissed me on the forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked. I just realized my voice was hoarse. My brows pulled together in confusion.

"I'll go get you a drink," Edward said and came back within a second with a glass of water. He handed it to me. I grabbed it, and noticed my hands shaking. I gripped it tighter so Edward didn't notice, but he already did.

I sat up and took a drink. It helped. Once I was done I gave it to Edward's hand which was waiting for the cup.

I asked again,"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure, but Edward said he thought he saw some _thing_ go in you for a a while, but when he took you outside it came out and ran off fast enough before Edward could see it," he said, sighing. "It probably would've helped if I knew _what_ that thing was."

I shuddered. That bad? "So, you don't know what to do?" I asked, hearing fear in my voice.

"Sadly, no," Carlisle said, sighing again.

"But he will soon, hopefully," Edward said, looking at Carlisle.

"I'll do my best," he said, shaking his head. "I bandaged your leg for now though. I hope I can find the answer. Don't worry much, Bella. I'll try to find the answer as soon as I can." With that, he headed to his office and started to look for the answer.

"Edward?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, love?" he asked, looking back at me immediately.

"Can you get me my laptop? I'm bored." I sighed.

"Yes, anything for you," he said, smiling.

He was only gone for half a second. I found my laptop on me. He had his too. He sat in a chair next to me. I turned my laptop on and it automatically signed me on AIM.

-oOoOo-

**xKlutzygirlx has signed in.**

**BellaIsMyLife has signed in.**

**BellaIsMyLife:** BELLA!

**xKlutzygirlx:** EDWARD!

**GrizzlyBearMan has signed in.**

**FutureShopping has signed in.**

**LovingMom has signed in.**

**LovelyRoses has signed in.**

**EmotionControl has signed in.**

**xKlutzygirlx:** Woah. Hi everyone.

**GrizzlyBearMan: **Hi Bella and Edward!

**FutureShopping:** Hi!

**LovingMom:** Hi everyone.

**LovelyRoses:** Hello.

**EmotionControl:** Hi everyone. Edward and Bella, what are you worrying over there? I can feel it and it bugs me to not know..

**xKlutzygirlx:** I'm injured and- brb

**xKlutzygirlx is away.**

**BellaIsMyLife: **Brb also.

**xKlutzygirlx's away message:** I'm in too much pain right now. Will come back once I can.

**BellaIsMyLife is away.**

**LovingMom:** What happened?

**BellaIsMyLife's away message: **Trying to get my love out of pain. She was injured by this thing, we don't know what it was. It escaped too fast before I could see it.

**LovingMom:** Oh. Poor Bella. I'm heading over to the house right now- I was just signing in because I heard something was wrong. Bye.

**LovingMom has signed out.**

**FutureShopping:** Ugh. I don't know why but I can't even see Bella's future anymore.

**EmotionControl:** Is that dog coming over?

**FutureShopping:** Possibly.

**Everyone signed out.**

-oOoOo-

My scream from the pain was loud. I stopped and bit my pillow, trying to keep me from shouting. Once I was sure I was able to not scream anymore, I looked at Edward. "Edward," I mumbled, my voice filled with pain.

He put the laptops on the ground and stood up, grabbing my hand. "Carlisle," he whispered. Carlisle was at his side. Edward pointed to my injured leg that was shaking.

"Oh my," he said and then went to my leg. At that moment, Esme was in the house next to me.

"Oh poor Bella," Esme said and sighed.

"Hi Esme," I mumbled. I was still in pain, but it was getting a bit numb because Carlisle put morphine on it. My eyelids were halfway closed. I was so tired.

"Sleep, my love. We'll try to find the answer to this so you can be out of this pain." Edward started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep.

_To be continued..._

_Hope you guys like it so far!_


	10. Difficulties

_I'm glad some of you like it. I'm sorry for those who don't. Here's the next chapter. I just woke up. I'll update as much as I can before I go to a sleepover at a friend's._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Ten - Difficulties**

I didn't know how long I've been sleeping, but it definitely wasn't enough.

My eyes were wide open, but it was covered in sleepiness like a fog. I wiped my eyes and saw Edward sitting next to me still, holding my hand. He saw me awake and smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Good morning love," he said. His face looked like it was completely sad. "Carlisle is still looking..."

"Good morning angel," I rasped. Ow. My throat was sore.

Edward noticed and handed me a glass of water. I took it and chugged it down.

Ow. It even hurt when I drank. "Why is my throat sore?" I asked.

"You were screaming in pain while you slept." He winced.

"Oh." That explained the short sleep. I sighed. Then I noticed the TV was on. Edward was changing channels every second. He stopped on a channel that apparently had a movie on it. Well, I had nothing better to do so I watched it.

Edward ended up changing it because it ended up being about a girl getting injured really bad and they couldn't fix some wounds. She was dying by the second. Her love waited by her, helpless. He went to another movie and read the details to make sure it wasn't about anything to deal with me, so we both didn't have to worry so much.

This movie was about a family, and when their pet dog died, a kid killed himself because of it.

"What?!" I said at the TV and tried to sit up and immediately regretted doing the action. My head spun and I fell back onto my bed. Edward put one of his hands on my head. "Thanks." His hand was cooler than I was used to, but it was just me. I was hot and sweaty, even though it was cool in the house. But it felt good to have something cold on my head.

"I'll do anything you want, love of my life," he said.

"...Will we be able to do our wedding if I'm still like this?" I ask, worried now.

"I'm pretty sure Carlisle will find out what it is before that happens," he said, but I could tell worry was also on his face now.

I sighed. This was horrible. I was ignoring the pain that was worse than last night. I didn't want him to worry about me so much. What if Carlisle didn't find out what was wrong? What if I _died_? What if I never got to marry Edward because of this injury? I heard my heart accelerate and my breathing going faster.

Edward knew that I was only worrying and it was becoming too much. "Bella, really. Everything will be okay. I'm sure Carlisle will find out how to fix this," he said, bringing his hand that still held mine up to my face and I calmed down. I let out a sigh and found him kissing me suddenly.

I felt worry on his lips against mine, but it was same besides that. We kissed each other until I ended up pulling away to get air. That was unlike him, usually he pulls away after a bit.

Breathlessly, I asked,"What are the others doing?"

"Helping Carlisle," he said, also breathlessly. He smiled a bit and this time it touched his eyes. I smiled back.

"That's good," I said, my breathing starting to go back to normal. I then realized that there was a machine that beeped with my heart beats and an IV in my wrist. I ignored them.

"Bella? Will you promise me something?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," I said, not caring what it was right now.

"Promise me, if, not saying it'll happen, that you feel yourself dying, keep your heart beating."

I nodded and gasped. My foot started to shake again. This pain became unbearable. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from screaming. Edward noticed, and just as he called for Carlisle, the heart machine changed it's pattern. Beep...(beep was suppose to be here)... beep... ...beep...

I felt myself losing consciousness, but, keeping my promised, I kept my grip on my body because I felt it slipping.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

I gasped and called Carlisle. Carlisle was by me instantly.

_What's wrong?_ Carlisle was thinking, it filled with worry.

"Bella," he said, pointing to the heart machine and then her leg. "If we don't do anything, she could die," I whispered. Alice came in at the same time a werewolf ran in.

"Jacob, please don't disturb us, we're trying to save Bella," Alice hissed and went to Carlisle. "What are we going to do? No one has found out what's wrong yet."

_Bella?!_ I heard Jacob think, worrying like all of us. He was next to me now, looking at Bella. He was in his human form now, with his shorts on.

"Jacob, will you please do us all a favor and get out of my way?" I said, politely but impatiently.

Jacob nodded and took a step back.

I started to do CPR on her, to keep her heart the way it was. He hissed. "The only way to keep her alive is to change her."

Jacob took my place to do the CPR. I bit her on both arms and legs, biting her also on her wound. I put poison on each bite I gave her. Jacob moved when he saw me move back to where I was doing CPR, but I instead ripped Bella's shirt a little so I could bite where her heart was to put the poison in there. Then I took off my shirt and put it over hers.

I was doing CPR again until her heartbeat went back to normal.

_To be continued..._

_Yes, I know some of it is from Breaking Dawn, but really, I am not basing much of this story off of it. It will become different after the change._


	11. Vampire

_Look, I know it hasn't have much chat lately, but who can chat while they're in pain or unconscious? Sorry, I'm just stating the truth. But after this there will be more chat hopefully if that's what you guys really want._

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Eleven - Vampire**

**Bella's POV**

I felt burning after a few moments of unconsciousness. I refused to scream though. I refused to move. I knew what was happening, I was turning into a vampire. No doubt Edward was standing next to me.

I didn't want Edward to worry about me being in pain. I knew he would try to do something to get me out of pain, though it wouldn't work.

Two days passed and that's when I was starting to hear voices.

"...much longer?" Edward was asking.

"Not long now, she'll be able to wake up soon." Definitely Alice.

Edward had read her mind. I wish I knew how long, the pain was horrible.

"Are you sure Bella is okay?" Edward sounded worried. I wanted to tell him I was okay, but it would make me lose myself and scream.

"Yes. Can't you hear her heartbeat?" Carlisle said this this time.

Edward sighed. "Yeah."

"Don't worry then. She's probably in pain but refusing to let anyone know," Carlisle said.

"Oh." Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb.

I listened to my heartbeat and counted to find out how long it took till it was over.

Soon I felt the pain leave my hands, then my wrists. But the pain in my heart got worse. Soon, all the pain was in my heart.

"It's almost over." Carlisle sounded relieved.

Edward let out a sigh of relief. He kissed my forehead and waited.

Soon enough, the pain went away. I opened my eyes and everything was clear. It was like someone had put me in smoke throughout my human life. I took a deep breath. It was nice to watch the dust notes go in as I did. I blinked and slowly sat up and looked around. I jumped when I saw someone sitting next to me and fell of the bed, then realized it was just Edward.

I heard a booming laugh from Emmett. I looked at him and smiled, then back at Edward. so many thoughts rushed into my mind. I ignored the burning in my throat.

I asked the one question that came to my mind first,"How are we going to have our marriage..?" My voice surprised me. It sounded like bells.

Edward stared at me, surprised that was the first question I asked. He shook his head and said,"I don't know..."

"Renee already knows I'm going to get married, everyone Alice invited knows, should we still invite them?"

"Bella, aren't you thirsty?" Edward gave me a confused look.

"Well, yes, now that you mention it," I muttered. I stood up.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward and Alice said together. Alice took me to a mirror and I gasped. I definitely was different.

-oOoOo-

Edward and I came back from hunting after a while.

"I want to go on the computer," I said, smiling.

"Okay love." Edward took both our laptops to our room.

_To be continued..._

_Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good. I might take a bit to type out the next chapter._


	12. A New Problem

_Sorry if I was mean/rude to anyone yesterday. I was really tired and well, sometimes when I'm really tired I'm not in a good mood. Enjoy this chapter!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Twelve - A New Problem**

**xKlutzygirlx has signed in.**

**BellaIsMyLife has signed in.**

**FutureShopping has signed in.**

**BellaIsMyLife:** Hi Alice and love!

**xKlutzygirlx:** Hi angel and Alice!

**FutureShopping:** Hey you two!

**BellaIsMyLife:** Okay, so what are we going to talk about?

**xKlutzygirlx:** The wedding. Are we still going to have the same people who were invited to still come or will it be a smaller wedding?

**BellaIsMyLife:** Alice?

**FutureShopping:** I still see everyone coming, well except for Charlie of course.

**xKlutzygirlx:** Okay. Well, we should get ready, how many days...?

**FutureShopping:** Two.

**xKlutzygirlx:** Hmmm... Okay.

**FutureShopping:** You two should get out of the house while I get this place ready.

**BellaIsMyLife:** Okay. Come on Bella, I'll show you your new car.

**BellaIsMyLife has signed out.**

**FutureShopping has signed out.**

**xKlutzygirlx has signed out.**

-oOoOo-

Edward ended up getting me a Ferrari, letting me drive it to the drive until we got to our forest. We ran together to our meadow and went to lie on our backs in the swaying grass from the wind.

Tomorrow passed by really slow. I was getting anxious, I wanted to get married, right now. But I had to wait. Edward was the same. I was pretty sure Alice would do a wonderful job.

The next day I arrived at the house, since Edward had to leave last night for the bachelor party. I parked my Ferrari in the garage.

The wedding went perfectly as I thought it would be. No, better than perfect.

I soon found us in the wedding reception. Edward and I danced together with everyone watching us. I was able to dance gracefully next to him now due to my change. After the first dance, I stood on my toes and kissed him, before accepting a dances with other people.

I was dancing with Mike when it happened. Edward was on the other side of the dance floor, and the song ended. "Thanks for the dance," Mike said. I nodded. He turned around.

I felt strong arms grab me and flip me over his shoulder, running into the deep woods.

Not really expecting myself to do what I was about to do, I screamed. It echoed through the woods. Birds took off.

"Be quiet!" hissed a voice. I recognized it.

"Felix?"

"Hello Bella," Felix answered, laughter in his voice. He continued to run.

"Sorry for doing this, but," I said and kicked him on the chest, breaking his grip on me. I jumped off of him and just started to run when Felix grabbed me again and gotten a better grip on me.

"If you knew any better you wouldn't struggle against me," Felix said, chuckling. He continued to run.

-oOoOo-

**Edward's POV**

I froze when I heard my wife's scream. I barely noticed as the humans froze a coule seconds later. I scanned the area. I couldn't see her anywhere. Just a few seconds, someone shouted,"Where's Bella?!"

_Edward, go after her. I'll deal with this._ It was Carlisle.

_Felix took her._ Alice. I gasped, then growled. I ran off once when I was out of sight of humans' eyes.

How could I be so stupid to not watch her closer? I sighed and growled at the same time. _Stupid!_

I sighed and followed Felix's and Bella's scent. There was no way I was going to stop until I got my wife back. If I get off the real path the two were going, then I'd just have to go back to Alice and have her help me with her visions.

Why did my love always have to have something bad to her? Surely this never happened to anyone. I knew she was special, especially to me, but to others too? They could be after her power, whatever her power was...

That would help, to know what her power was. I punched a tree as I ran. This was all my fault.

_To be continued..._

_Like iit? I hope so. Anyways, the reason why I skipped through the wedding was because I don't know how I could do better than that part in the book._


	13. Epilogue

_Enjoy!_

-oOoOo-

**Chapter Thirteen - Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed and looked in front of me as Felix ran. I lifted my head a bit more when I heard running footsteps. I soon found myself in front of Felix, stopped, with felix's hands around my neck. Edward stopped in front of us. It was morning already.

"Take another step and your wife's head will be disconnected from her," Felix hissed. My eyes widened and I growled.

Edward was looking at me, look like he was trying to tell me something. I nodded slightly when I thought I knew what he was was saying. I kicked as hard as I could behind me and I heard a crack. I landed on the ground on both feet with Felix on the ground next to me.

"I hate to do this, but we really have to," Edward growled. He ripped off Felix's head and made a fire, burning his body.

"What happens when the Volturi find out he's dead?" I asked, though the only reason why I cared was because it could mean that some of the Volturi could come and try to kill us.

"I'd guess try to find someone else to replace him. The worse that could happen is a few volturis sent to us, but we can deal with that," Edward said and was already holding me against him. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault. You didn't tell them to kidnap me," I said, wrapping my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. "Besides, no one expected this."

We headed back to the house. We got there in a half hour. When we entered, I was being huigged by everyone, even rosalie, which surprised me.

"We're glad you're okay," Esme said, relief coloring her voice.

"Me too," I said, smiling.

"That was a horrible way to end your wedding," Carlisle sighed. "Why would Felix kidnap you?"

"He wanted... to get you guys to come so they could... kill you without anyone know," I said. Everyone froze at my words.

"What?" Alice asked, frowning.

"Felix told me that. They think we're a threat to their power. They think we want to take over instead."

"That's not true through," Emmett said, furious.

"We know that, but even if we told them that, they probably wouldn't believe us," Carlisle said.

-oOoOo-

I was lying on a couch, closing my eyes though I knew vampires couldn't sleep. I just decided to lay there. I felt Edward sit next to me and moved his thumb from my chin to my ear and back, over and over again.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said, smiling. We were moving to North Dakota tomorrow because of what happened. It was a beautiful house in a beautiful meadow in a forest. Renee had insisted me to sell Charlie's house since I wasn't going to live there anymore and a family bought it from me. I was going to miss forks, but I would soon get over it because of Edward being with me. As long as Edward was with me, I would be happy.

"We will be together forever, no matter what," Edward whispered, kissing me on my lips.

"Of course," I breathed, smiling.

_The end. Sorry guys, if I continue to keep making chapters, I know it'll get boring. I'm tired now and my brain was running out of ideas for this anyways. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
